


Play Your Games (And I'll Fall Apart)

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Queen (Band), Smile (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Spitroasting, bottom!Tim, slight D/s, slight humiliation, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: The ease with which he’s able to manhandle Tim, hold him spread open and keep him pinned in place, is both humiliating and one of the hottest things Tim’s ever experienced. It makes him want to spit and snarl, just so his boyfriends can condescendingly put him back in his place.(Or: Brian and Roger take Tim apart, and Tim loves it more than he wants to let on.)
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Play Your Games (And I'll Fall Apart)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently on a bit of a roll with Smile fics, but I don't have an excuse for this one. It is, in fact, just smut. 
> 
> If the top/bottom dynamics here aren’t to your preference, please just move along!

“Roger, _please_ …”

Roger twists his fingers inside Tim, making him gasp as he drags his face against Brian’s chest. “Please, what?” Roger teases as he presses against Tim’s prostate.

Tim whines, precome beading at the tip of his cock, which his boyfriends are _cruelly_ ignoring while Roger works him open. “You’re a bastard,” he gasps. “Please just fuck me already, god…”

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” Roger says. He pulls his fingers out, laughing softly as Tim whimpers and tries to clench down to keep them in him, and pours more lube over them. “Brian, hold him open a little bit more.”

Brian complies, adjusting his grip on Tim’s thighs and pulling them open a bit wider so Roger has more room as he starts to work his fingers back inside, three of them this time. There’s enough lube that Tim is practically dripping with it but that doesn’t stop Roger from leaning down and licking at his hole, spreading his fingers to dip his tongue inside and grinning as Tim moans and writhes above him.

“Fuck, Brian, hold him still, would you?” Roger mumbles as he pulls back to suck a bruise along Tim’s inner thigh.

“I’m doing the best I can.” Brian tightens his hold on Tim and shifts so Tim is pressed more firmly against his chest, his hard cock rubbing against Tim’s lower back.

The ease with which he’s able to manhandle Tim, hold him spread open and keep him pinned in place, is both humiliating and one of the hottest things Tim’s ever experienced, and it makes him want to spit and snarl, just so his boyfriends can condescendingly put him back in his place.

“Well, do better,” Roger says. “He’s small enough that he’s not hard to handle.”

“Fuck yo- _ohhh_.” Tim’s protest is cut off with a lown moan as Roger presses his fingers in deeper and leans back down to lap at his hole again.

Brian chuckles low in his ear. “You’re so easy, you know that? You always want to run your mouth but the moment someone starts touching you, you just fall to pieces.”

Tim reaches back and tugs on Brian’s hair, and Brian groans and bites down on the junction of Tim’s neck in retaliation. “If someone- _oh_ , fuck- someone doesn’t touch me properly- _ughhh_ \- soon, I’m gonna- gonna…”

“Yeah? Gonna what?” Brian says against Tim’s skin as he licks over the bite mark. “You can’t move, and you can touch yourself all you want but you _know_ that if you get off now it won’t feel nearly as good as if you come when you’re split open on Roger’s cock.”

Roger groans against Tim’s hole, and Tim can only whine at the sensation as his face goes hot with embarrassment. “Bri, Rog, I need more, I- I need…”

“Don’t worry, we know exactly what you need,” Brian promises, and Tim whimpers because he _knows_ that tone and he knows that they aren’t finished with him yet.

Roger keeps taking him apart with his fingers and tongue, working him open until Tim is loose and open around him. Brian holds his legs wide apart and keeps Tim pinned in place, and every time Tim tries to get mouthy or impatient he laughs and reminds him how much he _loves_ this and how eager he was for them to take their time and utterly wreck him like they are now.

“Yeah, you like being made to take it, don’t you?” Brian murmurs in his ear as Roger slowly fucks Tim with his fingers and Tim whines and shakes in Brian’s hold. “You like when we manhandle you and do whatever we want to you. And you can protest all you want but you love how _easy_ it is for us to do this to you, don’t you?”

“ _Brian..._ ” Tim whines.

Brian digs his fingers into Tim’s thighs a little bit harder and pulls his legs back tighter against Tim’s chest. “C’mon, say it,” Brian tells him. “Wanna hear you say that you love being our little toy like this because you do, don’t you? You can protest and put up as much of a fight as you want, but when push comes to shove you roll right over for us, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, I love it, I fucking love it,” Tim moans, because he’s so far past desperate that he can’t even pretend to be bratty anymore. “Love when you take control, love when you hold me down and make me take it, I love all it, please, _please_ , I need more-”

“What d’you say, Rog?” Brian asks, looking down at Roger over Tim’s shoulder. “Think he’s been good enough for us?”

Roger pulls away from Tim with one last little lap at his rim. “Well, he certainly begs prettily enough,” Roger teases. He spreads his fingers wide inside Tim, and then slowly starts to pull them out.

Tim whimpers at how _empty_ he feels after having had Roger’s fingers inside him for so long, and Roger chuckles as he traces one fingertip around Tim’s fluttering hole. “And I think we’ve waited long enough to have our fun, if nothing else.”

If it was earlier in the evening, Tim might make a snarky comment about how they’ve certainly been having enough fun teasing him so far. But he’s hard and aching and so desperate to come that he can’t even _think_ about spitting more insults at his boyfriends. All he can down is moan and squirm and beg, “ _Please_ , god, yes, I need it…”

“And we’ll give it to you, baby, don’t worry,” Roger promises him.

Roger moves back a little so Brian has room to lower Tim’s legs, and they take a moment to make sure that they aren’t cramping up. It's only after they're sure Tim is good to continue that both of his boyfriends help Tim roll over onto his hands and knees and get into position.

Roger moves back into position behind Tim, and Brian cards one hand through Tim’s hair to hold his head steady. “Pinch my leg if you need us to stop,” he says.

Tim nods and drops his jaw open wide, and then Brian is pushing his cock into his mouth as Roger starts thrusting slowly inside him. Tim doesn’t know if he wants to dive forward and take Brian’s cock into his throat or push back onto Roger’s cock so he’s filled completely, but in the end it doesn’t matter; the two of them hold him firmly in place, Roger’s hands on his hips and Brian’s on his head and his shoulder, so Tim can’t move between them at all.

All he can do is stay where they’ve put him and let them use his body however they want, and he _loves_ it.

“Fuck, he’s so loose around my cock,” Roger grunts as he pulls out slowly and then fucks back into Tim with one long, deep thrust.

Tim moans, both at Roger’s words and the feeling of his cock brushing against his prostate, but it’s quickly cut off as Brian groans and pushes his cock into his mouth a little bit deeper, nearly choking Tim before he pulls back off a bit.

“That’s what you get for working him open so much beforehand,” Brian says. He keeps pulling back until just the head of his cock is in Tim’s mouth, and Tim tries to work his tongue over it as best he can even though he’s so turned on that he feels like he’s losing his mind. “ _Fuck_ , his mouth is so fucking good.”

Roger is picking up speed, clearly losing his patience for teasing Tim even further. “You think I can get him to come just from being fucked today?” he asks, panting slightly as he starts to chase his own orgasm in earnest.

Brian groans at that idea and rocks his hips forward, driving his cock back down into Tim’s throat. Tim chokes a little before he manages to get his gag reflex under control again, and Brian only uses that as encouragement to push further down his throat. “Fuck, I dunno if you can, but I’d like to see you try.”

Tim definitely feels like he could go off at any second, but despite that the thought of touching himself doesn’t even cross his mind. He’s too busy trying to remember how to breathe with Brian’s cock in his throat and trying to clench around Roger’s cock with every thrust to think about reaching down to jerk himself off. His boyfriends will take care of him anyway, he knows that, because they always do.

Brian keeps his cock pressed down his throat and Roger’s thrusts falter for a moment, and then Tim can hear the telltale sounds of them making out over his head. He whimpers at the mental image of what they must look like, Roger and Brian sloppily kissing each other while Tim’s smaller body is spit-roasted on their cocks underneath them. It’s a dizzying picture and he moans and chokes on Brian’s cock and tries to push further back onto Roger, _needing_ to make them come even though he knows that they’ll take their pleasure from him however they want.

“Fuck, ‘m close,” Roger groans, and a second later there’s a hand on Tim’s cock and he cries out at the feeling of _finally_ being touched after all this time. “C’mon Tim, be good for me and come on my cock, wanna feel it before I fucking fill you up-”

It takes only a handful of strokes and a few clever twists around the head of Tim’s cock before he comes, spilling over Roger’s hand and crying out around Brian’s cock that’s still stuffed in his throat. Roger groans at the feeling of Tim tightening and clenching around him and a few moments later Tim can feel him spilling deep inside him.

Once Roger pulls out Brian starts fucking Tim’s face in earnest, so hard and fast that Tim can’t help but choke and gag on his cock, and when Brian comes he buries himself so deep down Tim’s throat that he can’t even taste his come at all.

Brian pulls away and gently wipes a trail of spit away from Tim’s mouth. “So good for us, baby, you did so well,” Brian praises as Tim collapses forward into his lap, breathing heavily and feeling entirely out of his body after being so thoroughly taken apart.

Behind him Roger gently wipes him clean and once that’s taken care of Brian shifts them so they’re all laying down, with Tim bracketed in the middle of him and Roger, and Roger pulls a blanket up over them as he presses close against Tim’s back.

The three of them are snuggled so tightly together, their legs entwined together and their arms thrown over hips to hold each other close, and Tim sighs contentedly as he relaxes at the feeling of being so completely surrounded by his boyfriends.

“Love you guys,” Tim mumbles into Brian’s chest.

“Love you too,” Roger says as he kisses the back of Tim’s neck, and Brian echoes the sentiment as well - but Tim doesn’t hear that, having already drifted off into a light sleep.


End file.
